Forever
by T.S. Hemings
Summary: sweet little C/M story.... not too mushy i think.... just genuinely sweet


Forever  
  
  
  
A/N: I do not own any of these Characters nor the lyrics to the song Forever by Ben Harper (which I totally recommend listening to if ya can.) And once again, please no flames as I'm still new to this (my second fan fic so that means be sweet). And of course, enjoy! Ps. thanks to everyone who reviewed last time! Love ya ta pieces  
  
  
  
Morning. ughh. Muscles. sore. must stretch. must block sunlight. must go back to sleep.  
  
Why is it that when you are so desperate for sleep you just can't stay still? You toss and turn and you toss and turn all to no end.  
  
"Chandler honey. be still" I heard Monica whisper softly as I felt her hand upon my leg.  
  
"Sorry Mon I wanna go back to sleep its just. I just can't . seem to get comfortable"  
  
"Just be still for a while. the longer you stay in one position, the easier it is to drift off to::yawn:: sleep"  
  
I sighed and attempted to snuggle down into the bed where we were face to face. "Alright well.I'll try. but if I can't go back to sleep, you and your bad advice are gonna wake up and play with me."  
  
"Whatever you say sweetie" she said with her eyes still closed. Already she had fallen back asleep. She never ceases to amaze me that she can go back to sleep so quickly. How do people do that anyways?  
  
So here I am, watching her while she's sleeping. Whenever I read or heard of someone doing that to someone, I used to just wanna puke. It just sounded to me like cliché lovey-dovey stuff-only the kind of thing that lovesick women would make up. And yet here I am doing just that.  
  
By her breathing I can tell she's slipped back into a deep sleep. I know this because her mouth opens just slightly, no more than a centimeter, and she of all things, snores. Its not like an old man type snore or anything its just a light snore where the air slightly hits the roof of her mouth. its actually kind of cute. The funniest thing about it is, she refuses to admit she snores at all but I just smile because I know that this beautiful and intelligent woman. snores like a little buzz saw in her sleep.  
  
The position I'm in is also quite interesting. For instance, now that her blue eyes are closed, I can see the tiny lone freckle in the corner of her eyelid. I lightly graze my index finger right over it. My gazes moves down where I can also see the tiny scar below her lip that's in the shape of a "Y." She once told me she got from a childhood tricycle accident and that Ross had everything to do with it.  
  
Smiling down at her, I realize how good this feels, being here like this. Its just so simple and so comfortable. I could stay like this forever. Wow. forever. that's something I never thought I'd want. It just always seemed like something that was unattainable and that I shouldn't even try. but now.everything has changed. all because of one person.  
  
Forever. Its so funny because its like the one thing I thought I'd never have, but now I know I can't live without. Before, it always seemed that forever was around when things would begin but forever was never around when it would end. I never thought I'd want to give my forever to someone and yet want theirs so badly.  
  
A soft yawn from Monica breaks me from my thoughts. I watch as her eyelids gain confidence and flitter open. Again I smile as she ruffles a hand through my hair.  
  
"Morning baby" she said softly " I take it you never got back to sleep."  
  
"well I'm not like you, I can't go back to sleep after I've woken up. You, on the other hand, can sleep even if a train was running right through our bedroom."  
  
"oh really?" she looked at me with that innocent smile.  
  
"and of course I have a theory behind this.. I think that you are able to tune out the world is because you, my dear friend, snore like a little buzz saw"  
  
"like a buzz saw??!?" she snapped in disbelief  
  
"I said 'a little buzz saw'."  
  
"You're gonna get it!"  
  
Damn. The bad thing about being close with someone is that they know all your little tricks and all your dirty secrets. that being my ticklish spot. She claims everyone has one so I told her I didn't. And in typical Monica fashion, it became her mission. Surely she would never guess to find a ticklish spot on my knees. who else but me would be ticklish there anyways? Only Monica of all people would have discovered it. and she abused it every chance she got.  
  
"Say uncle!" she giggled into my face as she loomed over my pinned position.  
  
"Uncle!"  
  
"Who is the prettiest girl in the whole wide world?"  
  
"You are."  
  
"Who doesn't snore like a buzz saw when she sleeps?"  
  
I managed to spit out "Actually I said little buzz saw." before she tightened her grip on my arms and laughed again. "Ok! You don't!" I laughed back.  
  
"Good. And what else?"  
  
"Queen Monica rules all."  
  
She leaned over me and with a quick kiss, I was forgiven.  
  
Looking up at her in silence, I saw it all. Forever was staring straight down at me, looking right into my eyes.  
  
"What?" she smiled back at me.  
  
"Nothing. Just thinkin'" I said giving her a genuine smile.  
  
"Oh yeah? So tell me great thinker, what just were you thinking about?"  
  
"Forever."  
  
"Forever?"  
  
"Give me your forever, Monica." I whispered, "That's all I want. not a day less will do from you."  
  
She, still crouching over my pinned figure, she leaned forward and kissed me gently. Silently, she laid down on me and wrapped her arms confidently around my neck.  
  
"I love you, Chandler...so much" She whispered  
  
"I love you too"  
  
  
  
  
  
Forever  
  
~Ben Harper  
  
Not talkin' 'bout a year, no not three or four.  
  
I don't want that kind of forever in my life anymore.  
  
Forever always seems to be around when it begins but forever never seems to be around when it ends.  
  
So give me your forever.  
  
Please your forever.  
  
Not a day less will do from you.  
  
People spend so much time, every single day, runnin' 'round all over town, givin' their forever away.  
  
But no not me.  
  
I won't let my forever roam and now I hope I can find my forever a home.  
  
So give me your forever.  
  
Please your forever.  
  
Not a day less will do from you.  
  
Like a handless clock with numbers an infinite of time.  
  
No not the forever found only in the mind.  
  
Forever always seems to be around when things begin but forever never seems to be around when things end.  
  
So give me your forever.  
  
Please your forever.  
  
Not a day less will do from you. 


End file.
